My Savior
by achangeofscenery
Summary: Kay and Miguel AU Story!DISCLAIMER: WASN'T WRITTEN BY ME... A FRIEND OF A FRIEND ASKED ME TO POST THIS... SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED IT... HER NAME IS NiNi AND A FORMER MEMBER OF RnA'S...


CHAPTER 1: Good News

The sun was extremely bright as Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald stared at the clouds in the sky laying in his front yard. He had just finished mowing the grass. Suddenly the sun was blocked out by a tall, and very lean young woman.

"Kay, I thought you were getting dressed?" Miguel asked sitting up.

Kay Bennett was wearing a white silk and lace strapless dress with white pointed pumps. Her near waist length hair had been rolled and hung cascading, shimmering, and shining down in loose curls. Her green eyes danced as she looked at Miguel. She couldn't believe she was loved so much by her best friend in the entire world.

"I am ready. You've been laying there for over an hour and a half! Hurry up and get ready." she replied.

He stood up and brushed the newly cut grass off his rump. He kissed her lips softly and started to wrap his hands around her slim waist.

"I do not think so Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. You are all sweaty and dirty and I am wearing white. Now MARCH!" she said turning him around and pointing the directing of his doorway.

"Mijo! Get ready! And tell your Papa to get Paloma out of that nasty attic. I swear the girl sits in there all day long dreaming of Mexico. Hello Kay. How's the Bennett's?" Pilar exclaimed running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Kay thought about how much love and respect and trust was in both the Lopez-Fitzgerald and the Bennett homes. She knew without a doubt her mother and father loved each other. And she loved them. Her brother, Ethan, and his wife Theresa, Miguel's not much older sister, had just bought the house next door to theirs so they could raise their new son Little Ethan. Her younger sister Jessica was dating Reese, a guy her age. Every one was so happy.

"Yes, Mama." Miguel answered as he headed towards the direction of where his father, Martin, was.

Kay replied, " She is having fun playing with Little Ethan. Oh, Pilar he is adorable. Mom is making Ethan and Theresa bring him to the school."

"Oh, I bet Ivy is spoiling my poor grandson to death. And without me. I have such a wonderful family, Kay. First my Antonio marries Beth Wallace, they have their daughter Christina. Then Luis and Sheridan Crane get married, and they are expecting a baby themselves. And of course, my Theresita gets her dream to come true and marries Ethan Bennett your older brother. And now, you and Miguel. Promise me Kay you will look after him. He really needs a woman around sometimes. I mean what man doesn't right?", Pilar said sweetly.

Kay smiled, " Of course Pilar. I love Miguel with all my heart and I always will. I will always be there for him."

Just then Miguel walked into the room in a pair of black well trimmed slacks and a severly startched and bright white shirt. He walked up to Kay and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

" I know you do, Kay. And I love you. Come on lets go. Mama, we'll meet you and the Bennett's at the school." he said.

Miguel and Kay walked hand in hand down the streets in Harmony. They'd been best friends from the time they were babies. They were born only three months apart. Their sophmore year in highschool they had their first date and had been together ever since.

" Miguel you still haven't told me why you wanted me to go to the baseball field with you." Kay asked pulling herself closer to Miguel while the bright sky was set ablaze by the beautiful setting sun.

" It's a place I know we have a lot of memories. Ones that felt really good and ones that really hurt." he replied.

He was referring to the candlelit lovemaking session they had had only a short two months ago when she had finally turned 18 and to the time when he brought her to homeplate when they were 7 only for her to slide into the ref. and break her wrist forcing her not to play in the championship game.

" Kay I love you so much. So here goes... I got one set of bad news and two sets of good news. Good, bad, then good. Okay?" he said. "Good news number one: Max offered me a full-time job as parts manager at the garage after graduation. Full benefits and he's moving so he said I could sublet his old house, which is three houses from my house and two streets from yours."

" Oh Miguel that's so great!! I was so worried. I have something to tell you." she said.

" It can wait. Now bad news..." he dropped to one knee on the very clean home base plate," I can't live the rest of my life without you in it."

Kay was in shock as tears fell freely down her face.

"Good news I want you to be my wife." he asked with his chocolate brown eyes full of love for this woman.

She dropped down to his level, " Yes! Oh Miguel Yes, Yes, Yes!". They hugged and kissed and they stood back up cause her dress was gonna get dirty.

" Oh I almost forgot. Kay you had some news for me. Good or bad?" Miguel stopping short from the hugs and kisses.

She replied, " NOW it's the best news. I was so scared that you and I wouldn't figure it all out. But... oh here goes... Miguel... I'm pregnant."

"A baby? You're serious?" Miguel exclaimed.

"Yep. Theresa took me to the clinic so nobody would know. It happened right here, Miguel." she whispersed through tears.

Miguel began screaming and swung her around in a circle before planting her feet on the ground.

"Come on. Let's go to the school. At the barbeque we'll tell everyone. Oh, God Kay! I love you so much." Miguel said.

They kissed then went to the school hand in hand.

At their graduation, Kay went up on stage to recieve her diploma and the only thing she could hear was the sound of Miguel's voice screaming 'I love you, Kay' very loudly over her family and other friends. After the ceremony, it became a picture extravaganza.

"Miguel, mijo, get closer to Kay. Pull Reese and Charity closer." Pilar asked.

Charity was a gothic girl who lived with Tabitha Lennox, Kay's next door neighbor. Her mother and twin sister died in a fire in the next town over and had come to live with her great aunt with her sick little brother, Timmy(RIP). But Timmy died a year before. She was very weird and mean. She only looked like she came a little bit like she wasn't dead when she was near Miguel.

Kay had never really liked Charity, but Miguel was such a nice person to everyone so she decided to be try to be nice. But sometimes Charity made it very hard.

CHAPTER 2: A baby!? PART TWO

Later on back at Miguel's house, everyone gathered around Miguel and Kay in the backyard.

" We gathered everyone together at this point in time to tell everyone somethings." Kay said, " Miguel and I have thought very seriously about our futures together."

" And we have decided to get married. I asked Kay before graduation today and she said yes." Miguel said having to shout the last part over everone.

They all began to jump up and give hugs and kisses.

MIguel calmed everyone down and said, "We have more news for you. I got a full time job as parts manager for Max down at the garage. He has also told me that I can sublet his house because he is moving."

Again they got happy and loud.

"Wait til I am done. Ha ha. Kay gave me some news today that will probably out due this all." he said.

" I am pregnant." she said simply. Still wondering if her father and mother would be angry.

Everyone got up but Sam and Martin. They all hugged and kissed both Miguel and Kay.

Kay walked away from the crowd to her father,

" Daddy? Are you mad at me?".

"Not mad, Kay. Just disapointed. But at least you and Miguel are getting married and he can take care of you. Your mother and I are not old enough to be grandparents. I said the same to your brother and Theresa but they didn't listen. Maybe I should try to say it before the baby is here." Sam said as Martin came to his side and Miguel to Kay's.

"You are right there Sam, neither are Pilar and I. But we are grandparents now four times over. Sam I think our children have things for each other. First Theresa and Ethan, now Miguel and Kay." Martin said.

Everyone laughed, everyone except Charity and Tabitha who hid behind the whole crowd watching the happy families.

" A baby!? Tabitha can they guys in the basement to anything to fix this. I hate babies. I hate Kay. I hate all this." Charity pleaded.

" Come now, we'll fix this mistake I promise. Let's go to my house." Tabitha said somewhat comforting as she pulled Charity away from her staring at Miguel and Kay.

While everyone ate traditional mexican and irsih foods, along with some good 'ole hotdogs and hamburgers, Tabitha and Charity stood over an enchanted bowl watching the happy families.

" Oh Tabitha, Kay cannot have Miguel. I am going to be with him. If I believed in fate like the dimwitted Theresa here I'd say that fate wanted us together. How else would I be here in Harmony?" Charity said whining.

Tabitha who was a witch, yet was still scared of Charity and her powers said under her breath, " You are in Harmony cause you burned your mother and aunt Grace up in a house fire."

"What did you say, Tabitha!? I told you several times before, I DID NOT SET THAT FIRE!" she said screaming.

"And even if I did, no one could prove it. They still have no clue how the fire started" she said this time in a calm giggley voice.

" How can you be so nonchalant about the death of your mother and aunt? The only time I have ever seen you cry was when Ti-" she cut herself short knowing that when Charity hears her brothers name she goes balistic.

" You better be glad you stopped when you did Tabitha Lennox. Now stop Miguel and Kay from going any further in their relationship or I will boil your toes in your skull!" Charity screamed.

Tabitha pretended to make a potion to stop Miguel and Charity. What Charity didn't know was that the second that Miguel responds positively to Charity's unrequited love she will become good, virtious, pious. All the things she dispised in her mother and aunt.

CHAPTER 3: The Wedding

The summer sped by fast with doctors appointments for Kay, Miguel starting to work for Max, buying furniture for their house, and planning their wedding in September.

When the wedding rolled around, Kay wore a thick-strapped-sleeveless-empire-waisted-silk-and-lace gown that floated down and over her belly. The neck line cut low pushing her breasts up and together. Her long hair was piled up high in ringlet curls on her head, some cascading down and bouncing as she walked down the aisle with her father. Her veil was a wreath of white and red roses and baby's breath wound together with a long train down her back, and another one over the face. The bouqet of white and red roses tied with white and red silk ribbons twisted together was held firmly in her left hand while her right was locked firmly around her fathers arm.Her white satin princess slippers peeked from under the dress everytime she stepped. Her green tear filled eyes were locked on Miguel.

Miguel was wearing a regular black and white tux, but she he shone. He was glowing with all the love he felt for Kay and their baby. All Kay could think about was how beautiful he was. He was staring right into her soul.

The ceremony was a shirt but simple ceremony led my Father Lonigan, ending with them lighting unity candles and a kiss. They led the way out of the church while their families filed in line behind them.

They had the reception at the Crane Mansion. Ethan's best friend was Chad Crane, so he asked him to ask his parents, Julian and Eve, if Miguel and Kay could have thier reception there. The guest list included: T.C. and Liz Russell, their children Simone and Whitney, Chad's date. Julian's youngest and the nicest brother, Fox, whom had a massive crush on Theresa. Katherine, the late Alister Cranes wife and Julian, Sheridan and Fox's mother. Luis and Sheridan. Antonio and Beth, their daughter Christina. Martin and Pilar, their daughter Paloma, whom had a crush on Fox. Sam and Ivy, their daughter Jessica with her date Reese. Hank, Sam's brother with his date Gwen Hodgekiss, the daughter of the late Rebecca Hodgekiss who died in a freak sex act accident with what she thought was a MALE hooker and had squandered her families money. And last but certainly not least, Tabitha and Charity, with Tabitha in bright orange and Charity in mourning black.

"As the best man," a cough was heard," I'm sorry. ONE of the best men, my little brother was too chicken to pick between his two finest brothers. Anyways, wait, what was I saying?" Luis asked.

Everyone laughed and Miguel answered," You were talking about Antonio being the best man in the world."

More laughs and Luis grinned and glared, " As one of the best men I think it is partly my responsiblity to make a toast to the newest additon to the rather large and growing Lopez-Fitzgerald family. Kay, you have been a part of this family for years now. So I'm not tlaking about you. I'm talking to your child. May this child be only part of the blessings God grant you in this life. You and Miguel deserve everything you get.", and they all drank to his toast.

Charity grinned and thought, " Oh trust me Det. Lopez-Fitzgerald. They will get it. I have made sure of that." Just then she snapped her fingers and the front door broke down and three rabid dogs with red glowing eyes stood with foam and drool dripping from their mouths. Charity laughed under her breath and said an inward spell directing the dogs to kill Kay and only Kay.

CHAPTER 4:The Attack

The dogs raced into the house running straight for Kay. Everyone was running and screaming. Miguel dived infront of Kay but one of the dogs bit into his left leg knocking him to the ground, and pulling him away from protecting Kay.

Kay stood frozen in fear as the last two dogs reared up and dove for her. She turned her back and crossed her hands over her belly to protect the baby. The dogs brought their razor sharp claws down her back ripping her dress and drawing a deep almost purple blood. Luis and Sam sprung up with their guns, luckily they had their holsters on, and shot the two dogs attacking Kay, then turned their attention to the one chewing on Miguel's leg.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miguel!!!!!!!!!" screamed Charity. She ran to him through the crowd. He pulled himself up and with the help of Ethan went to Kay. She was sprawled out on her side in a massive pool of her own blood staining her wonderfully white dress.

"Kay. Oh my God! We have to get her to the hospital." Miguel said.

The ambulance came and they went to the hospital. The doctor took Kay into her cubicle while another worked on Miguel's leg. Two hours later, Miguel was stitched and bandaged up, but Kay was still being worked on. Miguel wheeled his wheelchair over to her cubicle.

"Oh my God. God I hope Kay is okay. The baby too. Does anyone know how those damn dogs got into the Crane Mansion?" Miguel asked.

"No. No Miguel. We are still investigating. I am so sorry. We got every available man on this. Right, Sam?" Luis said.

"Of course. She's my daughter. That's my grandchild. I want to catch the scum that let them up the hill. Julian you placed guards up after you took down the gates when your father died right?" Sam said.

"Yes of course. I don't understand it either. I have questioned the guards. They said the dogs never passed them. They never saw them come by." Julian said.

Charity walked up to Miguel, Sam, Luis and Julian.

"I thought I saw someone stalking the church earlier. As you know Tabitha and I were late, when we were coming into the church I thought I saw a big solid black van parked around the corner. Maybe he could have gotten the dogs by the guards." Charity put in."I just want to help Kay and her baby."

"If this van had anything to do with it, how did he get the dogs past the guards?" Luis asked.

"The catering company has solid black vans." Miguel said hanging his head.

"Mr.Lopez-Fitzgerald?", the doctor came out of the cubicle.

"Yes. My wife, doctor, is she okay?" he asked shaking.

"For now. But she's not out of the woods yet. The rabies is in her blood system now, and we can't give the shot until we can stablize the baby to know if it's lungs are fully developed." he replied.

"When will know that?" Ivy asked.

"In the next few minutes. I'm waiting on her labs." he said.

Just then the nurse came up to the doctor.

"Right now the baby's lungs are fine. I'll give Mrs.Lopez-Fitzgerald the rabies shot now. She should be fine in the next 30 minutes. She'll have to stay over night but she can go home tomorrow. She's awake now, come in with me." the doctor said.

Miguel wheeled himself into the room.

"Miguel, are you okay?" she asked.

"Kay, I was wondering the same thing about you. You and the baby." he replied.

The doctor interupted Kay's response, "Speaking of the baby, I know the sex. We had to do a amnio, which gave us an idea of how the lungs were. It gave us the blood sample too. In the blood sample it shows whether the baby has an X or Y chromosome." he said.

"Miguel, I need something to cheer me up. I know we agreed we go about this as natural as possible. I just need to know whether he or she is okay. I don't want to refer to my baby as 'IT' anymore." she said.

"Ok, doctor. Tell us." he said holding both of Kay's hands in his.

The doctor smiled and said, "It's a girl."

Miguel and Kay looked at each other both said their daughters name, " Maria Bennett Lopez-Fitzgerald."

CHAPTER 5: Christmas Gifts

Kay got out of the hospital and recovered fully. Miguel was able to walk in the coming weeks after the wedding. They didn't go on a honeymoon, but instead spent the weekend after the accident holed up in their new house. After Charity's close call with the dogs hurting Miguel she decided to use small things to seperate the two love birds.

"I can't believe none, not one, of my plans have broken up Miguel and Kay. It's like something keeps helping them. Like someone is keeping them together! Hmm, Tabitha you wouldn't be spoiling my plans in any way. You know, to keep them together. To keep me here with you? Would you?" Charity complained.

"No! I wouldn't do that Charity. I don't have the power to do that. You know that!" Tabitha said.

"Good cause if you ever tried to keep them together I'm going to make you wish I'd killed you and sent you to heaven." Charity responded.

She turned her back to Tabitha, leaving Tabitha to breath a sigh of relief.

She thought,"Thank Hades, I wasn't caught. I'm hundreds of years older than Charity, but I've never seen the power she has. I have to keep Charity and Miguel apart, she has to stay pure until her next birthday. Then she will gain her full potienal in her powers. If she loses it to Miguel, she will become powerful alright, only in good! I can't let that happen. I still don't know why I didn't catch those dogs. She definatley surprized me with that one. I will keep Miguel and Kay together. By Hades, I will."

" Silent Night  
Holy Night  
All is calm all is bright  
Round yon' Virgin  
Mother and child  
Holy Infant  
So tender and mild  
Sleep in Heavenly Peace  
Sleep in Heavenly Peace"

The Bennetts and the Lopez-Fitzgeralds were gathered around the piano in the Bennett's livingroom. Sheridan sat beside of Luis holding their son Martin, while Antonio held a sleeping Christina next to a five-month pregnant Beth. Ethan stood behind Theresa who was rocking Little Ethan to sleep. Martin and Sam stood behind Pilar and Ivy who sat at the piano next to Jessica and Paloma while they played.

Kay and Miguel were a little late to arrive to the christmas eve gathering.

"Mom, Dad, sorry we are late. I haven't really felt well tonight." Kay called out as they entered the crowded living room.

"Kay, honey, if you aren't feeling well, go home." Ivy said.

"I tried to tell her that Ivy, but she won't listen to me." Miguel said giving Pilar a hug.

"No I haven't missed the Christmas Carol Eve for 18 years, why start now?" Kay said taking off her coat. "Besides, I still have to go to mass tonight. I want to pray for the baby. Come on, so let sing some carols before we have to go." And they continued singing.

"Oh hell, will they ever stop that racket? A girl cannot practice her spells with all this love and goodness and mercy and charity. Why in the world did my idiot mother Faith name such a disgusting name!" Charity said while holding the palms of her hands over her ears.

Tabitha just sat in her seat doing a crossowrd puzzle completely ignoring Charity.

"Tabitha..." Charity said trying to get her attention, "Tabitha!? Tabitha Lennox!? TABITHA LENNOX!?" she said finally smacking the elder woman in the head.

"OH! WHAT!?" she said shaking and pulling the ear plugs out of her ears.

"I was talking to you! You sat there with ear plugs in your ears, ignoring me. You didn't even ask me if I wanted some ear plugs. You conniving little witch!" she said grabbing after Tabitha.

But she was little quick for Charity this time. The old witch jumped out of her chair and across the parlor to the foyer and up the stairs in time to miss a lighting bolt shoot from Charity's right hand.

"Charity, if you keep this up everyone next door is going to wonder where these sounds are coming from. Then those nosy goody-two-shoes will all rush over here to make sure we are okay!" Tabitha screamed down the stairs.

That settled down Charity enough for her to say, "You're right Tabitha. But I think I will shake up their holiday. Snce I can't really do anything since this day is so important to you know who" she said pointing up, " I think I'll fix Kay. She wants to go to the church ritual thingy tonight to 'pray for the baby', I don't think she's going to make it".

She grabbed a bottle of a green substance, walked into the kitchen followed by Tabitha, and poured it into a bowl of batter then ran to the bathroom. In the time she was gone Tabitha counteracted the potion with an antidote. Charity come back in pointed her fingers at the bowl of batter and instantly the batter turned into a fruitcake witha card attached. The card said for "Kay and Maria".

"Oh, guys stop for a second the doorbell is ringing." Miguel said running towards the front door.

"Hi Miguel, I tried your house but you and Kay weren't there. But silly me I forgot your families do your carols on the 24th. I baked this for Kay. Now don't you try any of this. It has special herbs and vitamins made especially for Kay." Charity said with the fakest smile on her face Kay could have ever seen.

"Thank you Charity. It smells really good. Kay look what Charity made for you." he called back to Kay.

She came forward rather hesitantly unsure of the facade Charity was putting on.

"Come on Kay. Come thank Charity for your gift. Don't be that way. It's christmas." he said sternly.

She came forward, took the fruitcake, and smiled "Thank you, Charity. It smells wonderful."

"Oh please try some right now? I want to see if you like it." she asked.

Kay looked at Charity, whose eyes pulled out that sweet puppy dog looking face and then at Miguel. His whole face was urging her to patronize Charity even if she didn't like the cake.

"Okay, well here goes nothing." Kay said pulling a peice off and bringing it to her lips. With one last glance at Miguel, she rolled her eyes at herself for being so childish, then stuffed the cake in her mouth.

After a few silent seconds with Charity's eyes peircing her, "It's not half bad, Charity." Kay said smiling.

Charity stomped her foot, grunted, then left without another word.

"What's her problem?" Kay asked.

"I don't know. Did you really like it?" Miguel asked whincing a little.

"No way, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Come on lets go sing some more then we'll go to mass." she said walking back to their families.

A few hours later Pilar jumped up, "Ay, look at the time. We have to go."

Everyone scurried around for coats, scarfs, and other winter warm me up things. Kay got up from the couch rather uncomfortably then grabbed her stomache in pain as a whoosh of water come from under her maternity ankle length jean skirt.

"Oh my God! My water broke! We have to go to the hospital." she said looking rather pale.

"Miguel get her to my jeep. I'll drive you to the hospital." Sam said.

In a trip that usually took about ten minutes, Sam, Miguel, and Kay arrived at the hospital in four. The doctors and nurses rushed around Kay and Miguel suiting each one up in hospital garb then moving them to a delivery room.

"Mrs.Lopez-Fitzgerald, how long ago did your water break?" the doctor said after examining her and whispering to his nurse.

"About ten or fifteen minutes ago, why? Is there something wrong with the baby?" she asked.

"No it just seems that the baby is crowning already. We don't have time to give you an epidural, but I will try to make you as comfortable as possible. Dad, are you going to cut the cord?" he said.

Miguel's face fell white as a ghost and all he could do was nod. Within about five pushes, or about 15 mintues Maria Bennett Lopez-Fitzgerald was born.

"Time of birth nurse?" the doctor asked as he lifted Maria onto Kay's stomache and began to indicate to Miguel where to cut the cord.

"Doctor this is rather unusual." she said back.

"What is it?" he said turning back to the nurse who was standing under the clock on the wall.

"The Lopez-Fitzgerald baby was born at midnight." she said smiling at Kay and Miguel who were cooing at their little baby.

CHAPTER 6: Charity's Big Evil Plan

"You're nuts!" Kay said to ten month old Maria as she let go of the coffee table and ran to her daddy.

"I still can't believe she's walking. It seems only yesterday she was born." Miguel said hugging the child then turning her around to run back to Kay.

"I know. Have you thought about having another one?" she said smiling.

"Yeah. I mean, yeah. A little brother for her would be awesome." Miguel answered back.

"Good. Cause I'm pregnant." she said waiting for Miguel's reaction.

"Oh my God!" he said jumping up and over Maria, who was running back to him, to pick Kay up and swing her around.

"Another brat!?", Charity screamed, "I can't believe it. Can't they keep their hands off one another!? Ok this calls for drastic measures. Tabitha you are going to help me. By the time, All Hallow's Eve comes around, Miguel will be mine."

"Ok, Charity, I have found a spell that will make Miguel yours." Tabitha said.

"Ok lets do it." Charity said jumping away from the looking bowl.

"Charity, this spell works differently. You have to be transformed into Kay, and make love to Miguel before he is yours. Once you lose your virginity to him, it will be final. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald will be yours." Tabitha replied.

"That means I have to do something with the real Kay." Charity said turning back to look at Kay and Miguel playing with Maria in the looking bowl.

Halloween

"Maria, looks so cute dressed up like an angel." Jessica said smiling holding hands with Reese. She had graduated in the summer and her and Reese were getting married.

"I know. I can't wait until this baby comes that way I can dress both of them up." Kay said smiling.

"Kay your only three months pregnant, you have plenty of time." Jessica replied.

"I know that Jessica, just wait until you and Reese have kids. It starts out slow, but once you get really big and fat, it goes by really, really, really slow. It never goes by fast enough!" Kay said groaning a little bit.

Charity and Tabitha hid in the trees behind them watching.

"Ok I need you to go over to Miguel and Maria and distract them. But find some reason to send Kay over here. I'll drug her and send her to the cottage. There she will sleep eternally." Charity said laughing.

Tabitha jumped out of the trees, and walked over to Miguel and Kay.

"Oh, Maria looks so devilish in the costume. Oh Kay I think I saw her glowlight in the trees over there." Tabitha said pointing to the trees where Charity was hiding.

Kay handed Miguel Maria and went to the trees. She stepped far enough inside that no one would see or hear her, so Charity covered her mouth with a rag soaked in a sleeping potion. Then zapped her away. She then drank a potion that made her look like and sound like Kay.

Then she stepped out of the trees.

"You find it?" Miguel said.

"Find what?" Charity said smiling at Tabitha.

"The glowstick. Kay Maria had lost her glowstick and Tabitha thought she saw it in the trees over there. And you went to look for it. Did you find it?" Jessica said.

Charity stuck her hand behind her back, waved and little wave, then brought her hand around as the glowstick appeared.

"Yeah, sorry. You know that pregnant women forget things." Charity said.

"Thats not hers. Hers wasn't red." Miguel said.

"Oh, oops, then no I didn't find it. Sorry. I think Maria is getting cranky. Come on Miguel lets take her home. Besides I'm feeling a little queasy. Tabitha why don't you come home with us? For some hot chocolate?" Charity said.

"Oh ok. Is that okay, Miguel?" Tabitha said.

"Yeah, I mean, sure thats fine with me." he said.

"Ok, well let me call and tell Charity that I'll be home later." and she turned around and pulled out her cell phone.

"Kay, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Miguel, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Charity replied.

"Because you hate Tabitha. Why invite her over?" he asked.

"Because its the holidays." she relplied.

"What holiday is that?" he asked looking mystified.

"Why the best of them all. All Hallow's Eve." Charity said looking up at the sky as a huge lightning bolt cracked, and lit up the sky.

CHAPTER 7: One Wild Night

"Mm, thanks for the hot choclate Kay. It was delicious." Tabitha said.

"Oh your welcome Tabitha. I'm going to take these dishes into the kitchen. Miguel, you sit. Watch Maria. Come on Tabitha." Charity said sounding astonashingly like Kay.

Charity turned to Tabitha once they were save inside the kitchen.

"Okay, so how do I go about this?" Charity said.

"Well you have one week. After the seventh day at the exact time of the begining of the potion, you will change back. If in these next seven days, Miguel denies you three times into his bed, you will change back early. If you succeed within the seven days, you will change back to your true form and Miguel will forget he was ever inlove with Kay and you will have his heart forever. Do not, I repeat, do not ever let him find out that you are not Kay. Then you will be banished from the earth realm forever. Also, if you conceive a child transformed into Kay, you will remain in Kay's physical form until you die. Beware Charity. Do not let him get you pregnant." Tabitha warned.

"Damn, since he thinks I am Kay, he will think I am pregnant already, so he will think there is no need for protection. I will have to use a potion." Charity said.

"NO! You can't use any potions. You CANNOT consume anything with potion ingrediants. It will counteract the potion you have taken and remove any spells you have done. Be careful. That means no chammomile tea, no gingerbread cake, no spices in your foods." Tabitha cried.

"Shhhhhh! Miguel will hear you. This is going to be harder than I thought. Chammomile tea is Kay's favorite drink. I don't even know what kind of prenatal vitamins Kay is taking, let alone where she keeps them." Charity said worriedly.

"Just ask Miguel where he last saw them. Then read the contents label. If there is anything you recognize as ingrediants for a potion take one pill a day and flush it. Don't let Miguel see you though." Tabitha said brightly.

"Good plan. Okay I think I got it. Oh wait, how far along is Kay, if she is still having morning sickness I'll need to fake that." Charity asked.

"I don't have a clue. I've never had a child. You need to just go with the flow. If he says something when you don't get sick just tell him its slacking off." Tabitha replied.

"Okay, thank you so much Tabitha. Now go on home. If anyone asks about me tell them I went to my home town to visit my aunt and mothers grave for my birthday." Charity said shoving Tabitha out the back door.

She closed the door in Tabitha's face and went into the living room to Miguel.

"Where's Tabitha?" Miguel said putting the remote to the tv down.

"Oh she went on home. Something about leaving something or someone home alone. Probably that horrible cat Fluffy. You know the old bat." Charity said trying to sound as sweet as Kay while scooting close to Miguel.

"Oh, yeah. So you feeling better?" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forhead.

"What?" she said soaking in his smell.

"Feeling better? Earlier, when we were trick-or-treating with Maria, you said you were feeling queasy. I asked if you were feeling better." he said pulling back a little to look into her eyes.

"Oh,uh, yeah I feel alot better. Nothing a little saltines can't help." she said catching up quickly.

"Your eyes are different." he said.

"What? They aren't different. They are the same they have always been." Charity said quickly on the defensive.

"Yes they are they look more tired than usual. Go on and lay down upstairs. I'll watch Maria for the rest of the night before I catch up with you. I'll bring you up something to help you rest." he said pulling Charity up.

"Um... okay. But no chammomile tea." she said.

"Why not? It's your favorite drink." Miguel asked.

"Not with this baby. I can't stand it. Differents strokes for different folks. You know?" she said.

"Oh ok. I'll bring you something different." he said nudging Kay's look alike towards the stairs.

She went on upstairs thinking, "I pray to Hades he doesn't bring that damn chammomile tea. I wouldn't survived one day as Kay. What would that say about my devotion to Miguel, or my witchly arts?"

Downstairs, Miguel called Ivy.

"Ivy, would you happen to know what I could safely give Kay to help her sleep. She's been acting strung out since we brought Maria back from trick-or-treating. She seems really tired." Miguel asked.

"Chammomile tea. Or Lavander root in a soup. It would really help. And be safe for the baby. Are you sure shes okay?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah I think taking care of Maria all day and being pregnant is getting to her. Last time she was able to rest alot more during the day. This time she says Chammomile tea is making her sick. Could that happen?" Miguel replied.

"Well yeah. When I was pregnant with Ethan I loved gingerbread. It was the best. But with Kay even the thought of it made me sick to my stomache. Then with Jessica I was inlove with it again. Different strokes for different folks I guess." she said laughing.

"Yeah thats what she said. Okay thanks Ivy. I'll heat up some of the chicken soup from last night and mix some lavender in it for her." Miguel said.

"Okay, let me know if she isn't feeling any better. Pilar and I will come over to help out with Maria later on tomorrow." she replied.

"Okay, bye then." and he hung up.

He heated up some of the chicken soup and took some of the liquid lavender drops Kay had in her spice cabinet and dropped 2 drops in the soup.

"Not too much, I don't want to knock her out for a week." Miguel said as he squeezed the drops out.

He carried a tray up the stairs, checked on a sound asleep Maria, then headed towards his and Kay's room. Charity was sitting on the bed in a robe.

"Miguel, I'm not sleepy."she said.

"Kay you need to rest. I want you to sleep." he said sitting down beside her.

"Make love to me." she pleaded as he stirred the soup.

"No, not tonight. Sleep. Tomorrow. I promise." he said as he lifted a spoonfull to her mouth.

Charity, not knowing about the lavender, slurpped the soup into her mouth. Immediately she started to shake.

"Kay!? Are you okay?" he cried.

"WHAT-WHAT IS IN THIS!?" Charity choked out.

"Just lavender. Your mother said it was to help you sleep." he replied holding her as she trembled.

"LAVENDER!? AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she howled and started to convulse. She jerked and flung her body all over the bed. Just as Miguel was about to call an ambulance, her hair started to change colors.

From the dark- sand colored mane that was Kay's to the white blonde that is Charity's. Her eyes turned from the sexy hazel green to an icy ocean blue.

Charity turned back to her true form, as the real Kay appeared in a swirl of mystic blue and white lights.

"OH MY GOD!?" Miguel screamed.

Everything went back to normal. No swirling blue and white lights, no convulsing Charity.

CHAPTER 8: My Savior

Charity sat up in a black sexy teddy. Miguel rushed over to Kay.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah. Miguel I was so scared. I was asleep in Tabitha's house in the attic. I heard her talking but I couldn't see her. I just kept praying you would find me." she said crying into his chest.

"Oh come on. You were fine. You were getting the much needed sleep you so crave" Charity said snottily.

"Charity, how did you do this?" he asked angerily.

"Simple. MAGIC. Creepy, huh? Miguel, I love you. You belong with me. Not with this baby-wielding-bimbo." she pleaded.

"No, Charity what you don't understand is that I love Kay. WE belong together. We have a child together. We have another on the way. You... you aren't human. I could NEVER love you." he spat at Charity.

Just then a huge hole opened up in the floor and a massive blazing fire shaped hand flew up out of the ground.

"NO! I TRIED! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! OH PLEASE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charity screamed as the hand grabbed her and pulled her into an eternity in hell.

"Oh my God, Charity WAS evil." Miguel said.

"See I told you." Kay said smiling.

"Funny. Kay are you sure you're okay? I mean, the baby?" he asked worried.

"We are fine. Oh Miguel, how'd you know?" she asked.

"The truth? I didn't. I could tell she was different. I could tell she wasn't the same, but I figured she was just you, sleepy you know. So I fixed her some chicken soup. I called your mom and asked what could help her sleep, you know besides chammomile tea which she claimed made her sick. Your mom told me lavander. So I dropped two drops in the soup and gave her one spoonfull before she started shaking. I guess it counteracted against something she did to transform into you." he said.

"Oh," she started laughing, "Well anyways, you're still  
my savior." she said smiling.

THE END


End file.
